goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone
Persephone is the goddess girl of nature. She loves gardening and has a very green thumb. She is very ''good friends with Hades, who lives in the Underworld, after getting to know Hades she starts developing feelings for him . Her mother is Demeter . Persephone is living with her mother at home for the school year instead of residing in the dorms. Apperance Persephone has very pale skin and red hair. Athena thinks that Persephone looks like a marble bust in book one. She wears a long, yellow chiton with some print of green leaves. She has green eyes. With her red hair, she has a green leaf headband. Personality Persephone has a 'Go Along to Get Along' attitude in the first book she is in. She becomes more independent during the end of the book. She is very kind and sweet she is always trying to put other's opinions and feelings before her own. If there is a fight or argument, Persephone always tries to calm things down. However, if she feels likes she's been insulted, she will get upset. But she still remains very sweet. Family Persephone is the only person who gets to stay at home out of her four godeess girl friends. Her mother is Demeter godeess of the harvest, she also owns a shop in the Immortal Marketplace. Her father is unknown, though in Greek Mythology her father is Zeus. Books Persephone The Phony As Persephone's mother often encourages her to do, she often 'Goes Along to Get Along' instead of doing what she really wants. But when she meets Mount Olympus Academy bad-boy Hades, she finally feels she has found someone with whom she can be herself. He's the first person who actually ''listens to her, and she finds herself liking him, despite the fact that the other goddess girls think he's bad news. But if he really makes her feel so special-and so comfortable-can he really be that bad? Persephone The Daring Persephone the Daring will come out on August 6, 2013. Orpheus is a mortal rock god, and the girls at Mount Olympus Academy are wild about him! With his lyre and singing voice, Orpheus can charm pretty much anything—even things like stones and trees. But Hades and the other MOA boys aren’t charmed. In fact, they are less than thrilled that the girls are so gaga over this guy.His fans are especially excited about his latest song about the girl he loved and lost, Eurydice. Orpheus was devastated when he lost Eurydice to theUnderworld, so he asks Persephone to help get her back. Though it means breaking some very serious Underworld rules, Persephone pushes Hades to return Eurydice to the living world. But restoring Orpheus’s one true love might jeopardize Persephone’s own chances with her biggest crush... Trivia *Persephone is shy *Phersephone has feelings for Hades *She is best friends with Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis *Daughter of Demeter *Phersephone is the only one of the godeess girls that live at home *Phersephone is sweet and kind *Go along get along attitude Gallery Persephone.jpg Persephoone.jpg 51m9NDvyCDL-1-.jpg Category:Pictures of Persephone Category:Images of Persephone Category:Goddesses Category:Females